El diario
by lee the hedgehog
Summary: sonic encuentra una vieja caja con algo que parece un diario... chap 6, ahora esta es una publicación semanal :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey! que tranza leyentes (o lectores…) ay da igual ya lo importante es que ya les traje mi segundo fic y… em pos creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles y… em… ay pos ya aquí les dejo el fic este fic se trata de los padres de sonic y esas cosas y bla bla bla…

_EL DIARIO _

Era un día normal donde sonic y tails estaban como siempre haciendo nada cuando tails entro por la puerta…

Tails: hey! Sonic ven ayúdame a limpiar el ático

Sonic: bah! Para que si no estoy haciendo nada y no pienso hacer algo ahora.-.dijo mientras le cambiaba el canal a la televisión

_SROOOOOM!!!!_

Se oye un estruendo que hace que sonic se pare y se vaya a asomar a la ventana

Sonic: que habrá sido eso?.-dijo echando un vistazo afuera por la ventana

Estaba a punto de regresarse cuando vio algo y se estremeció

Amy: soooooooonic! Yo se que andas por aquí asi que sal de una ves

Sonic: oh no es amy debo de ocultarme.-dijo viendo para todos lados cerrando la persiana cuando dijo.-tails! Oye amigo todavía te puedo ayudar a limpiar el ático?.-dijo con una sonrisa desesperada y tails con una gota enla cabeza le respondió

Tails: em claro pero..

Sonic: si gracias.-dijo echando otro vistazo a la ventana cuando vio que amy se acercaba.-bien porque no mientras yo me escondo en el ático digo voy a limpiar el ático tu no te que das aquí un rato haber si alguien viene, oh! Y si alguien pregunta por mi le dices que… emmm…ahhhhh…ay! Bueno le inventas algo… digo si alguien viene.-dijo mientras se escondía en el ático

Tails: em claro paranoico.-dijo mientras oyó como tocaban

_DING DONG _

_DING DONG _

_DING DONG_

Tails: ya voy ya voy!! Cielos quien podrá ser.-dijo abriendo la puerta.-oh amy que tal que haces por aquí?

Amy: quien yo ah nada nomás buscaba a sonic, esta en casa?

Tails: eh? A no salio a… emmm… hey que no es ese sonic el que va por aya?.-dijo señalando a su derecha

Amy: que?! Donde, por donde

Tails: ahí!.-dijo aun con su mano levantada.-emm…por donde esta aquella emm… esa aya emm aya ya lo viste?

Amy: no estas seguro de que...ah si ya lo vi adiós tais tengo que irme

Tails: fiu!.-dijo pasándose su mano por la cabeza.-estuvo cerca ya sonic ya se fue

Sonic: enserio

Tails: si

Sonic: bueno esta bien

Tails: bueno ya que amy se fue vamos a limpiar el ático

Sonic: amm esta bien.-dijo con desilusión y aburrimiento

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya en el ático

Tails: asegurare de limpiar bien en los espacios pequeños eh?

Sonic: eh que que paso?.-dijo despertándose

Tails: estamos limpiando que no te acuerdas?

Sonic: oh cierto sigue asi.-dijo volviéndose a acostar

Tails: sonic si no vas a limpiar mejor vete de aquí

Sonic: lo dices en serio? Cielos gracias entonces ya me voy

Tails: no es cierto sonic ven a aquí o le digo a amy que estas aquí

Sonic: donde dijiste que tenia que limpiar?

Después de unos minutos…

Sonic: oh odio limpiar uf .-dijo dando un gran suspiro.-bueno ya que

Estaba moviendo unos estantes para limpiar detrás cuando una caja le cayo en la cabeza…

Sonic: anotaron la matricula?.-dijo casi inconsciente

Tails: sonic!!...sonic!!... sonic me escuchas

Sonic: eh que que paso me volví a dormir?

Tails: si digamos que si y que también encontraste un cofre pero al parecer tiene un candado.-dijo dándole el cofre a sonic

Sonic: no se por que pero me parece familiar dijo dándole vueltas hasta que vio algo que decía:

_No abra propiedad de…_

No pudo leer lo demás porque estaba rayado no le dio importancia y le siguió dando vuelta cuando llego al candado y vio la cerradura y solo atino a decir algo…

Sonic: la llave…

Tails: dijiste algo?

Sonic eh? Ah, no nada.-dijo.-la abriré después

Ya era de noche y tails se había ido a dormir y sonic se fue a su cuarto, después se cercioro de cerrar la puerta y saco una llave muy vieja que estaba debajo de su cama

Sonic: hora de saber que es esto.-dijo mientras abría el cofre y se sorprendió al ver que era

Sonic: no puede ser…

CONTINUARA…..

Bueno fue algo corto pero pronto subiré el otro capi así que no dejen de visitar y emm pues ay ya olvídenlo ya me voy


	2. Chapter 2

Que tranza ya les traje la segunda parte de este fic y perdón por la demora pero la escuela me atraso mucho y además la flojer

Que tranza ya les traje la segunda parte de este fic y perdón por la demora pero la escuela me atraso mucho y además la flojera me invadió weno será mejor de que les ponga la historia antes de que me vuelva a ganar la flojera de escribir.

Sonic: no puede ser… esto es...

Tails: sonic estas bien?

Sonic: ehhh si estoy bien.-dijo escondiendo rápidamente la caja bajo su cama

Sonic: por que lo preguntas?

Tails: es que tu nunca cierras la puerta.

Sonic: si es que quería tener mas privacidad.

Tails: eh bueno si tu lo dices.- dijo regresando a su cuarto.

Sonic: ay Sonic pudiste haber dicho que te ibas a bañar pero que mas da al menos tails ya se fue, ahora si vamos a regresar a donde estábamos.- sonic tomo nuevamente la caja y la abrió todavía con sorpresa de lo que había encontrado.

Sonic: no pede ser… esto es… un…diario.-dijo con sorpresa sonic, sonic soplo el polvo que tenia encima y abrió el libro con cuidado, las hojas estaban ya muy gastadas y algo amarillentas, en la portada del libro decía el nombre del propietario pero estaba tan gastado que se había borrado sonic no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a la primera pagina leyendo lo que contenía.

Sonic: querido diario: hoy fue un día normal me desperté, desayune, Salí al trabajo, y regrese a la casa, pero hubo algo inusual de camino a la casa, yo pasaba por el parque cuando hubo una explosión , corrí hasta donde había sido , fue una casa , estaba en llamas y los bomberos no habían llegado, en el segundo piso de la casa había alguien, lo supe porque gritaron, las llamas crecían cada ves mas y era seguro que la casa llegaría a cenizas antes de que los bomberos llegaran, así que actuando mi sentido común y no mi cerebro entre a la casa corriendo y subí las escaleras, seguí los gritos hasta un cuarto cerrado, no podía abrir la puerta, estaba atascada así que la tumbe y busque por todo el cuarto, hasta que la encontré, al parecer se había atorado su pie en la cama y no podía librarse así que la ayude a salir y la cargué hasta afuera, una ves ya a salvo ella me dio las gracias por salvarla y ahí fue cuando todo empezó sus ojos verde esmeralda me cautivaron, sus púas brillaban con el sol, aunque era de noche, sin duda era la mujer mas hermosa de todo el mundo y me enamore de ella.

Sonic: hmm sin duda esta persona tuvo una vida muy interesante pero como fue que llego este diario aquí y lo mas importante como fue que tuve esta llave, la tengo desde que tengo memoria, pero me gustaría saber por que la tengo yo.

**Al día siguiente**

Sonic se despertó y fue a la cocina donde encontró a tails.

Tails: sonic por que te despertaste tan tarde.

Sonic: es que me desvele anoche.

Tails: y por que te desvelaste?

Sonic: este… por que tenía insomnio.

Tails: bueno, oye acabo de terminar de arreglar el tornado, quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Sonic: no gracias me quedare aquí.

Tails: bueno como tu quieras sonic, yo iré a probarlo.

Sonic: si tails nada mas no lo vuelvas a estrellar eh.

Tails: si sonic tendré cuidado, pero dime por que no quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Sonic: por que tengo que leer.

Tails: de acuerdo, leer?, hmmm que raro (se susurro a si mismo), sonic nunca dice que no a dar una vuelta en el tornado mas aun cuando se trata de leer.

Tails volaba sobre el parque cuando vio que estaban amy y knuckles así que decidió bajar a verlos.

Tails: hola amigos como están.

Knuckles, amy: bien tails y tu?

Tails: yo estoy bien

Amy: y sonic?

Tails: esta en casa pero lo noto un poco extraño.

Amy: por que!, mi sonic tiene algo?.- Dijo amy tomando a tails del cuello.-

Tails: con una gota en la cabeza.- no solo se quedo en casa

Amy: entonces porque dices que esta extraño?

Tails: porque se rehusó a salir.

Knuckles: y eso que tiene de malo?

Tails: que se quedo para leer un libro.

Knuckles: entonces debe ser muy grave.

Amy: y como sabes que se quedo a leer?

Tails: porque me lo dijo. Y díganme que hacen ustedes aquí?

Amy: yo iba camino a ver a sonic cuando me tope con knuckles y decidió acompañarme.

Tails bueno vamos a ver a sonic.

Y todos subieron al tornado y se fueron rumbo a la casa de sonic.

Mientras tanto en casa de sonic…

Sonic: bueno veamos que más tiene este diario.

**Continuara…**

Bueno por fin subí la continuación pero todavía falta. Subiré el próximo después solo espero que la flojera no me gane


	3. Chapter 3 D:

Bueno enserio, les pido una disculpa es mi culpa pero bueno ya les traje la continuación de este fic esta algo corta pero solo así la puedo continuar tratare de ya no atrasarme más.

….Continue

Sonic regreso a su cuarto justo unos minutos después de que tails se había ido a probar el tornado, mientras caminaba por el pasillo comenzó a pensar sobre el destino de ese diario.

Sonic: si apareció en esa casa debió ser de alguna persona que habito esa casa, pero el único problema es que no sabemos quién o quiénes fueron los que habitaron en esta casa al parecer tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo.

Sonic no se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la habitación y casi se golpea con la pared, se dio vuelta hacia su cama donde se hallaba la caja que contenía el diario sin candado y con la tapa abierta, Sonic se dirigió a su cama donde se acostó y saco el diario de la caja, miro la tapa y luego le dio una vuelta al diario admirándolo hasta que lo abrió.

Sonic: bueno al parecer ya es hora de que continúe esta interesante historia.

Sonic abrió el libro en la página donde se había quedado la noche anterior.

Sonic: hoy repetí el mismo proceso de ayer en la mañana desperté, desayune y Salí para mi trabajo pero en esta ocasión cuando iba pasando por la calle la vi a la misma chica que había salvado ayer en el edificio en llamas al pasar frente a mí la salude y ella me volteo a ver ya que me reconoció me saludo y comenzó nuestra conversación:

…: hola, oye tú fuiste el me que salvo ayer, quisiera darte las gracias nuevamente por haberme salvado.

…: no hay porque, a! perdón no nos hemos presentado.

…: tienes razón mi nombre es Sara.

…: Sara… que hermoso nombre.

Sara: (sonrojada le dijo) muchas gracias, pero aun no me dices tu nombre.

…: es cierto disculpa mi nombre es…

En ese momento el viento aumento lo que causo que las hojas de los arboles cayeran y se fueran con el formando una escena un poco tétrica y romántica a la vez pero ese romance desaparecería para dejar miedo y confusión todos miraron al cielo ya que en este se empezaba a formar una nube negra que lo cubría todo, en cuestión de minutos el cielo quedo negro como si fuera de noche solo que la luna no estaba para alumbrarlos y la poca luz que había era apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para ver por donde caminaban.

…: qué pasa?

Sara: no se! Estoy asustada. Sara sintió como aquel hombre cuyo nombre no conocía le tomaba la mano.

…: ven sígueme

Sara: ¿a dónde vamos?

…: Lejos de aquí.

Sara siguió a ese hombre que no conocía pero confió en el porqué tal vez no sobreviviría ella sola.

Mientras caminaban por las calles de aquella ciudad Sara vio como la gente corría y se tropezaba constantemente debido a la falta de luz.

De repente toda la obscuridad se fue para dar paso a una brillante luz que prevenía del cielo aunque pareciera buena era todo lo contrario la gente dejo de correr pensando que ya no pasaría nada malo pero del rayo de luz cayo una esfera gigante al parecer de metal, un poco oxidado pero aunque la caída fuera letal el metal no sufrió raspadura alguna.

Sara: vámonos de aquí no me gusta el aspecto de esa esfera.

…: a mí tampoco será mejor aprovechar la luz que queda para poder correr.

Un estruendo provino de la esfera y al voltear pude ver como de la esfera salió una especie de dragón con picos en la cola quede paralizado aunque mis piernas seguían corriendo yo no podía controlarlas temía que se detuvieran y así poner en peligro a Sara, me esforcé para que eso no sucediera. Vi como aquella criatura lanzaba los picos de su cola hacia las personas lo único que vi de las personas fue su sangre ser derramada. Me detuve, agarre a Sara para ponerla en mis brazos y me fui corriendo.

No sé si Sara haya visto aquella masacre pero espero que no, esa criatura era horrible nunca creí que algo así pudiera existir, tal vez fue un experimento aunque suene descabellado pero más descabellado seria la persona que la haya creado porque esa criatura no puede ser una obra de la naturaleza aunque sé que esto sonara una locura para mí el ragnarok (fin del mundo, día del juicio etc.…) había llegado…

Bueno sé que estuvo corto pero subiré la otra cuanto antes lo prometo pero sigan viniendo y leyendo ya me dedicare mas a esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno aunque me tarde un poco ya me estoy dedicando más tiempo a esto espero la gente todavía lo lea… bueno donde íbamos?....

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Después de ver aquella criatura no pude más y caí al suelo con Sara entre mis brazos pero antes de caer pude darme media vuelta para no lastimarla. Al caer al suelo trate de levantarme con esfuerzos inútiles; después de intentar levantarme me recosté sabiendo que tal vez mi fin había llegado.

Al levantar mi cabeza para ver si aquella criatura salida del inframundo (de hecho Salió del cielo...) estaba cerca me tope con la cara de Sara, me tome un tiempo para contemplarla, el viento hacia que su cabello se moviera ligeramente y el haber caído sobre mi había hecho que se sonrojara un poco, este bello momento se vio interrumpido debido a que un segundo rayo de luz salió del cielo yo sabía que pasaría lo mismo así que vi una vez más a Sara para darme Fuerza y me levante del suelo como pude, al principio me caí de rodillas pero luego pude levantarme y salí corriendo de ahí, voltee la cabeza para ver que saldría esta vez, esta vez también salió otra gran esfera metálica pero esta no estaba oxidada, esta estaba limpia, y al contrario de la otra cuando llego al suelo se hizo mucho daño, cuando estaba a punto de abrirse no me di cuenta de que había corrido derecho hasta una pared y bueno el resto era inevitable.

Cuando desperté me vi en una casa con estilo rustico sin saber cómo llegue ahí, al voltear a mi derecha pude ver como Sara estaba dormida en una silla, como si me hubiera estado cuidando todo aquel rato, me levante con cuidado para no despertarla y la tape con una cobija porque me di cuenta de que tenia frio, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me dio curiosidad así que fui a explorar su casa, subí las escaleras y llegue a un pasillo un poco angosto y pequeño con solo dos puertas y una ventana. Una puerta estaba cerrada y la otra entreabierta, supuse que la cerrada era su habitación o algún lugar importante así por respeto no entre. En la otra habitación no entraba mucha luz por lo que decidí prender la luz, mi sorpresa fue que me había equivocado, ese era su cuarto, entre, la cama estaba tendida y sobre esta había un pequeño libro, a un lado de la cama había una, mesita de noche con una lámpara y un vaso, enfrente de su cama había un tocador con un espejo grande, una cajita y una llave. Me acerque al tocador y tome la llave, era una llave rara, tenia picos y una curva, parecía como si alguien hubiera tratado de romperla.

En ese momento Sara entro a su cuarto y yo no me había dado cuenta, cuando me hablo me asuste y tire la llave pero por distraerme abalando con ella no la recogí.

Sara: que haces?

…: ah! Me asustaste

Sara: je lo siento

…: solo estaba viendo tu casa, por cierto es muy bonita

Sara: gracias (se sonrojo un poco). Por cierto, te golpeaste muy fuerte

…: si, perdón si te lastime. Por cierto como me trajiste aquí?

Sara: bueno de la misma forma que tú me llevaste.

…: me cargaste? No lo hubieras hecho, te lastimaste?

Sara: no, descuida soy fuerte. No quieres algo? Un café?

…: si si, no es mucha molestia.

Sara: descuida.

Baje las escaleras junto con sara y pude ver por la ventana como entraba la luz, aquella luz de donde provenían aquellas criaturas, me acerque a la ventana y pude ver lo que jamás vi….

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero hayan disfrutado y dejen reviews a mi me interesa su opinión.

Ja les prometo seguirle lo más pronto posible.


	5. Chapter 5 :D

D: Por dios no puedo creerlo más de 2 años sin escribir esta historia D: no merezco que la sigan leyendo T_T pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca no? Y ahora ya es tarde así que seguiré con este fic que espero me perdonen los que les gusto y no le seguí pero descuiden lo continuare y más seguido.

Bueno siempre decía que lo iba a continuar pero siempre se me olvidaba hasta ahora que iba a jugar half-life2 y el juego se tenía que desfragmentar (desfragmentación forzosa (te odio steam! .)) Como tardaba 2 horas yo de ._. Y dije veré mis fices y entre entonces me di cuenta que no había escrito desde hace años D: pero bueno quiero agradecer a Amy Rose 7 por tener esta historia en sus favoritos :D esto me motiva a seguir!

Ya sin escribir más choro aquí va la continuación :D

Ah por cierto quitare el nombre de los capítulos ya que se me hicieron algo estúpidos . (ya empieza ¬¬) D:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Aquel erizo de pelo azulado miró por la ventana, aquella luz era muy cegadora pero al menos se podían distinguir algunas siluetas o al menos eso creía que eran ya que las sombras eran más grandes que un edificio y él se pregunto

…: de dónde demonios pudieron haber salido esas cosas

Sara: disculpa? Que dijiste?

…: ah no, nada estaba hablándome a mí mismo.

Sara: ok. Por cierto ya está tu café

…: ok ahí voy

Se dirigió por el pasillo mirando aun por la ventana de la cual emanaba tanta luz que podía iluminar media casa.

Sara: siéntate (le dijo con un tono dulce que lo hizo volver a la realidad)

…: ah… gracias…

Sara notó como aquel erizo estaba muy serio mirando la taza de café y tomando unos pequeños sorbos de ella rodeándola con el dedo y contorneando la parte de arriba

Sara: que tienes?

…: …

Sara: oye

…: …

Sara: oye me escuchas?

…: ehh? Ah sí lo siento

Sara: que te pasa?

…: Tú sabes de donde pudieron haber salido estos monstruos?

Sara: … no se (bajo la mirada)

La respuesta de Sara fue muy cortante y el erizo lo noto extraño ya que la actitud de Sara cambió a una actitud seria y triste.

…: Tú sabes algo sobre lo que está pasando?

Sara: No… no sé nada...

…: Creo que tú sabes algo

Aquel erizo estiro su mano y agarro la de Sara acto que hizo que ella levantara la mirada y se sonrojara.

…: si sabes algo de lo que está pasando puedes decírmelo confía en mí.

Sara tenía una mirada triste como queriendo llorar y mirándolo se dispuso a decir

Sara: Bueno es que esto… esto no es algo reciente es algo que ya tiene mucha historia por detrás…

…: Como, no te estoy entendiendo

Sara: si… veras mi padre era un inversionista, el invertía en cosas que le pudieran generar un gran beneficio aunque la mayoría no eran cosas de las que yo pudiera estar orgullosa.

…: invertía en crimen?

Sara: algo parecido, pero no exactamente. Veras el invertía en el mercado negro, compraba productos a bajo precio y los vendía a precios excesivos inventando que eran productos únicos y que no había otro igual y la gente le creía, le dije muchas veces que eso estaba mal pero siempre me decía: _No me interesa que es lo que compre y venda, mientras la gente lo compre a buen precio comprare lo que sea!._

_(_Sara agacho la mirada). Un día regreso a la casa con un maletín y eso me extraño ya que nunca llevaba uno, yo le pregunte y me dijo _mira ven te lo voy a enseñar. _Me llevo a la cocina y reposando el maletín en la mesa comenzó a abrirlo, cuando lo termino de abrir pude ver su interior, no había nada más que un hueco en el centro y dentro del hueco había un frasco circular de un color verde pantano, yo le pregunte que que era y me dijo que era una nueva medicina que podía hacer que alguien controlara a una persona a voluntad, le dije que eso era horrible y su respuesta fue la de siempre que no le importaba mientras lo compraran a buen precio en ese momento no puede mas y me fui corriendo llorando a mi cuarto.

…: y que paso?

Sara: después de un tiempo escuche como azotaban la puerta y seguido escuche disparos, me metí en mi cama tratando de callarme para que no me escucharan, escuche como empezaron a discutir mi padre y uno de ellos, ellos preguntaron por algo llamado _omanex _mi padre dijo que no lo tenía pero uno de ellos dijo _lo tengo!_ Entonces el otro se enojo y le dijo _no que no lo tenias? Ahora vendrás con nosotros y tu hija también! ,_ escuche a mi padre gritarle diciéndole que a mí no me hicieran nada y en ese momento escuche un disparo, me asuste mucho y trate de escapar…..

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._FLASH BACK.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Sara se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y vio que por las escaleras venían dos sujetos con armas, asustada cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la ventana , intento abrirla pero todo era en vano, estaba cerrada! Corrió hacia la otra escuchando los pasos lentos y fuertes de aquellos sujetos, aquel tic tac que marcaban sus pies la estremecía cada vez más. Con sus manos temblorosas de los nervios logro abrir una ventana pero justo entonces se abrió la puerta y de impulso brinco por la ventana pero se quedo atorada a la mitad, tratando de salir jalándose de donde encontraba logro salir pero al momento sintió como alguien le agarraba el pie, en ese momento se congelo, escucho una voz a sus espaldas diciéndole _mejor ven con nosotros o a tu papa le puede pasar algo_, al escuchar esto no tuvo remedio más que acompañarlos con las manos cerradas tapándose la boca y temblando, bajaron las escaleras pero no vio a su papa, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró y les grito a las personas que la llevaban: _Donde esta mi papa! _Ellos le pusieron la mano en la boca y le dijeron _cállate ya te dije lo que puede pasarle a tu padre si no nos obedeces_. Frustrada y con miedo siguió caminando hasta salir de su casa donde un coche negro con la puerta trasera abierta los esperaba. La forzaron a subir y adentro encontró a su papa inconsciente, gritando ¨papa¨ lo abrazó en el coche pero este no le respondía, ella pensaba que él estaba muerto y les grito _Mataron a mi papa! Mataron a mi papa! Los odio! _ Las lagrimas le salían abundantemente mientras gritaba pero entonces sintió un frio en su frente, abrió los ojos y vio que la persona que estaba en el asiento del copiloto le estaba apuntando con un arma en la cabeza, quedo en shock al sentir el frio metal de aquella arma pensando en su corta vida y en que podría estar muerta en cualquier instante el silencio era mortal y nadie hablaba hasta que la persona que iba a un lado de ella se quejo ya que _del_ susto Sara se había hecho pipi en el asiento, el criminal le gritó _mocosa que chingados has hecho! Te hiciste pipi en el coche! Ahora veras lo que te pasa por esto! _en ese entonces el criminal le arrebato la pistola al copiloto y con ella apunto a Sara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahhh por dios al fin un nuevo capítulo! :D otra vez disculpen por el retraso pero ahora prometo seguir más continuamente! :D este es el anuncio de mi regreso a los fics yay! Bueno espero que este capítulo haya estado un poco largo al menos y que haya sido de su agrado, por favor dejen reviews ya que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo jeje siempre dejándolos en suspenso D: pero eso es lo que importa no? En fin dejo de escribir ahora porque ya va a terminar de desfragmentar el half-life 2 siiii! A jugar! :D nos vemos pronto y dejen reviews! . (¬¬)


	6. Chapter 6

Yay otro capítulo al fin! Espero que alguien al menos siga leyendo esta historia haha. Sé que no será nadie T_T pero debo continuarla :D y será ahora más seguido pero los capítulos un poco más cortos pero tratare de que ahora la publicación sea mínimo semanal :D, luego escribo a detalle cómo estará la situación, por ahora disfruten de la continuación de esta pobre historia.

* * *

-…sara estaba pasmada, el frio de la pistola le había congelado hasta el último nervio, el tiempo parecía eterno, sara solo veía la cara de aquel hombre, no podía mover los ojos, sentía algo extraño dentro de ella, un sentimiento muy raro que pasaba muy rápido pero estaba ahí. Un "_este sentimiento debe ser que tu vida pasa delante de tus ojos"_ paso por su cabeza muy rápido como para leerlo pero lo suficientemente lento como para entenderlo, solo en una fracción de segundos su vida paso frente a sus ojos y volvió a la escena donde estaba, en un auto con una persona apuntándole con un arma y su padre inconsciente a un lado, sabía que ahí acababa todo y no tuvo otra opción más que resignarse…

_Que te pasa!_ El hombre que estaba a un lado de ella le grito al hombre de la pistola. _No puedes matarla la necesitamos vivía! _El hombre del arma estaba enojado, cerraba su boca con odio y dejaba ver sus dientes, sin duda estaba enojado, muy enojado y sin dejar ver a sara retiro la pistola de su frente y se la devolvió al otro sujeto, aquella mirada le basto a sara para llenarse de un miedo tan grande como el miedo de mirar debajo de la cama en las noches, no quieres que pase pero está ahí, el sujeto se volteó y no volvió a ver a sara, pero sara no podía olvidar su mirada, estaba tan absorta pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta que el auto se había detenido, era un paraje desconocido completamente para sara pero ella aún no se había dado cuenta de eso, el hombre que estaba a su derecha bajo y la jalo del brazo para que bajara mientras el otro hombre bajaba a su padre, ambos hombres los metieron a lo que parecía ser una fábrica abandonada, los subieron por las escaleras a un cuarto y los encerraron ahí, a una sara absorta en sus pensamientos y a su inconsciente padre. Sara por fin reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se dirigió a la puerta con la esperanza de que estuviera abierta pero no era así, entonces se dirigió a la ventana, jalo una silla que había cerca para poder ver por la ventana, y lo que vio jamás se le podría olvidar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic: Por dios eso no puede ser…

Sonic volvió a leer para asegurarse de que había leído bien, pero se dio cuenta de que si era eso, aquello escrito en papel, eso que tanto había atemorizado a sara por tantos años y que había vivido con eso estaba escrito en aquel diario que tenía Sonic en las manos, incluso Sonic no podía creerlo…

Sonic: esto… no puede ser….

Tails: Que no puede ser Sonic?

Sonic: uuahh! Tails! Que haces! Sonic se volteó rápido escondiendo el diario en su espalda. Porque entras a mi cuar… Amy! Knuckles! Que hacen aquí!

Amy: Pues que más! Vine a verte n_n

Sonic: amenos pueden tocar la puerta!

Amy: aww pero Sonic que tienes, a ti no te molesta que entremos a tu cuarto.

Sonic: pues ahora sí!

Sonic salió corriendo por la puerta principal con el diario en la mano y se dirigió hacia un lugar alto en donde pudiera estar tranquilo sin que alguien lo molestara.

Amy: que le pasa a Sonic, nunca había hecho esto antes.

Knuckles: no tengo idea pero seguro que es algo importante como para que Sonic este así. Tu qué piensas Tails?

Tails: que es importante…

Amy: Tails?

Amy volteo a ver a Tails quien tenía una caja en sus manos.

Amy: que es eso Tails?

Tails: Es una caja, es la caja que Sonic se llevó del ático, sabía que significaba algo ya que Sonic se mostró interesado en ella desde que la vio, yo me di cuenta pero él no se dio cuenta de que yo lo había hecho, lo seguí hasta su cuarto y empezó a murmurar algo sobre una llave, se me hizo muy raro ya que Sonic no guarda muchas cosas, entonces cuando entre a su cuarto se mostró preocupado pero fingí que no le daba importancia pero estoy seguro que esa caja tenía algo, algo importante para el…

Amy: Tails…

Tails: ahora es inútil quedarnos aquí, tenemos que buscar a Sonic.

Knuckles: pero para qué.

Tails: eso… no lo sé… pero me preocupa que algo le vaya a pasar a Sonic!

Amy: si, yo también estoy preocupada!

Knuckles: muy bien salgamos a buscarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sonic: muy bien aquí no me encontraran.

Sonic subió hasta la cima de una montaña y se sentó bajo el árbol de la cima y ahí continuó leyendo.

Sonic: ahora sí, tengo que saber que paso después…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Continua el Flash back -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entonces sara miró por la ventana y lo que vio jamás lo podría olvidar…

* * *

Ahh al fin otro capítulo ^^ estoy feliz de volver a escribir, el capítulo es corto pero subiré más mas seguido, esperen el siguiente capítulo por favor! :D


End file.
